The Champion's Son
by PKMN Trainer Danny
Summary: Toby is just a ten year old boy. But being the son Hoenn's greatest Pokémon trainer means great things are expected of him. Like father like son?
1. High Expectations

A/N: This is my first Pokémon fic for the site and if all goes well it should be a long and interesting one. The first couple of chapters of the story will be a little slow but after those there will be plenty going on. Two important points, the story only features OC's as main characters and it is written entirely in first person. Characters from the show or games may appear later but only in brief or cameo roles.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or any of the respective games or tv shows etc.

* * *

For as long as I can remember I've wanted to be a Pokémon trainer. Not just any Pokémon trainer though, the very best one. I later discovered that most kids my age had the very same goal. The difference between them and myself however is that I have to be. You see, my father is the champion of the Hoenn region.

Turns out when you have a father like mine everyone expects you to be just like him. "Like father, like son." they would say, and they would say it all the time.

When I was young I appeared on tv alongside my father for during a couple of interviews, never saying anything groundbreaking but always in the public eye. Millions of Pokémon fans know my name and I haven't even done anything to deserve such attention. When I was eight a specialist program decided they wanted to feature me as one of their 'Potential Future Stars'. Before I knew it everyone was expecting me to become this great trainer I had absolutely no idea how to be.

I think my father had expected it, he always knew what would happen before it did, maybe that's why he's such a great trainer. He personally taught me a lot about Pokémon and taught me all how battles worked. That was step one of his plan for me. Step two came as a much greater shock to me. When I turned ten he dropped the bombshell on me.

"Toby. Do you want to go on a Pokémon journey in Sinnoh?" he asked me just minutes after I blew out my birthday candles.

I nearly choked on my cake, which I happened to be eating a slice of at the time.

"I know that going by yourself to such a far away place seems daunting but when I was ten I started my own Pokémon journey I think it would be a great experience for you." he looked at me with a serious look I rarely saw outside of his Pokémon battles. "Are you interested? Yes or no?"

I didn't know what to say, he really put me on the spot at that moment. I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer but never expected this is how it would happen. I put the half eaten cake back on the plate in front of me thinking how to respond to such an outrageous idea. I quickly weighed up the pros and cons and managed to cough out a single word.

"Yes."

* * *

So here we are then, just three days after that conversation took place. A deserted airport at quarter to twelve, almost the middle of the night. Dad decided to see me off so I didn't have to travel so far completely alone.

The plane we had caught was the last plane expected to arrive at the airport that night so the place was largely empty. We walked across the tarmac after getting off the plane and headed to the bag carousel where we had to wait with everyone else for our bags. Bags eventually began to tumble onto the belt and went around and around until people grabbed them. I kept my eyes open for our bags but soon enough we were the last two people there and all the bags were gone.

"So what now?" I asked Dad yawning.

Dad still seemed rather excited about the whole thing despite our missing bags. I was far too sleepy to share his enthusiasm. The nonstop flight between Evergrande City and Jubilife City had been over 15 hours and since I couldn't sleep on that cursed plane I was now incredibly tired, not to mention the timezone jump meant the night was already half over. Dad told me to wait on the nearby seats while he talked to one of the airport staff. He returned a couple of minutes later with bad news.

"They can't find our bags." he said with a disappointed tone.

"Can we please just go to the hotel then?" I pleaded sleepily.

"Ok, I'll get them to send them to the hotel if they turn up."

He then proceeded to make a couple of phone calls and before I knew it I was in the back of a taxi heading for the hotel. The city looked like it was a million miles away, there wasn't any traffic on the road but the lights on the horizon didn't seem to be getting any closer. Before long my eyes began to droop and I guess I fell asleep.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again I was greeted by the bright morning sun shining through a cheap hotel curtain. I quickly pieced together what happened but I was still getting over the fact I had travelled so far within such a short time frame. I sat up in the bed and looked around the room for any sign of my stuff, I didn't see of my bags so I got out of bed to have a better look. I pulled back the curtain to let some more light into the room and after a few moments of putting the situation together I realized I was still in my clothes from yesterday.

I opened the bedroom door to find Dad talking on the hotel phone. He saw me, smiled and pointed at a small fridge on the other side of the room. He then went back to his conversation. I quietly opened the fridge to find a variety of overpriced food the hotel keeps in your room hoping you'll be stupid enough to eat it. I knew better and grabbed the half empty milk bottle from the fridge door. I also found some cereal in the cupboard next to it, I poured some of it into a bowl and began eating. After eating a few mouthfuls Dad hung up the phone.

"The airline lost our luggage." he said unhappily. "It could be days before it gets here. So, we'll just have to go shopping for some new supplies before you set out."

I simply nodded at this and went back to eating while he read a newspaper until I was done. When I finished I put the empty bowl near the sink and noticing I was done he put the newspaper down.

"Well, there's no point wasting any time. Have a shower and get cleaned up so we can go."

He seemed like he had a well thought out plan while I was still trying to get up to speed. He must have been planning this.... no, my journey for quite some time because it seemed to me like he had every little detail figured out right down to what I would need to take. But had he thought about how I would feel about it? Regardless of that I again simply nodded in response. What the day will hold I have no idea but it was sure to be interesting.

After a short shower I slipped my black tshirt back on along with my dark blue shorts. I then tried to flatten down the horrible mess of black hair on my head into something presentable before finishing up and going back into the main part of the hotel room.

"Ready to go?" Dad asked.

"Yeah." I replied softly.

"I put your shoes near the door." he said pointing to my red trainers. "But we'll have to find you something better than those. Otherwise you'll get terrible blisters from walking so much."

* * *

The department store loomed above us casting a huge shadow across the rather quiet street and blocking out the morning sun and most of the sky with it.

"What do we have to get from here?" I asked him. Another question, almost everything I had said in the last three days had been a question. I bet he was getting sick of answering them.

'Clothes." he said grinning.

"Clothes." I moaned. "You brought me this far to go clothes shopping?"

"Well, we wouldn't have to if the bags had made it it." Dad said matter of factly.

"I guess not." I replied defeated.

"Look on the bright side, you can get something local so you won't stand out as much."

"I guess so." I said making sure he realized how much I hated the idea of clothes shopping. "Won't these clothes do?" I asked shaking my arms and grabbing hold of my shirt.

"Not at all." he said bluntly. "You have no idea what you'll be up against out there."

I just looked at him blankly as that idea went through my head. What would I be up against? Does it snow here. I heard it does. Will I freeze to death at night or will it be so hot I could never sleep?

"But don't worry." he continued noticing my doubt. "You'll be fine, once we get you the right gear and a Pokémon."

I smiled a little when he said that, a Pokémon. I going to get a Pokémon. I wonder what kind it will be. Will he give me one or will I have to catch one myself?

I was distracted from my many question when we entered the building through a large revolving door at the front. A few people were wandering around the various clothes racks that filled the room we entered and a couple of them looked at us. Strangely nobody stopped and stared, if we were in Hoenn then people would drop what they were doing just to talk to my Dad. Maybe that's why Dad insist we fly all the way here and not just some large city in Hoenn. Dad didn't seem to notice the lack of attention, he just looked at a directory on the wall before leading us to an elevator.

After a short elevator trip and some calming music we arrived in what was clearly a department dedicated to Pokémon trainers.

"We'll find you some clothes first before we buy everything else." he said pointing the clothes section at the back of the department.

At this early time in the morning there were no other customers here. The sales assistant came straight over to us. She looked like a nice lady and unlike many sales assistants I'd met before she was actually rather helpful. Dad told her what we were after.

"Everything a new Pokémon trainer will need."

Going from that she led us right to where we needed to be. The advice she gave before we started was also useful and I'll remember it for a long time.

"Make sure you pick something that is comfortable but also looks good. You'll likely be stuck with it for quite some time."

Dad nodded and the assistant smiled. She began to sort through a pile of pants.

"These look about your size, they are popular with trainers your age." she unfolded a pair of dark brown pants covered in pockets.

"They look good don't they Toby." Dad said looking at me and then at the pants the shop assistant was holding.

"The pockets could be useful." I mulled, "I prefer to wear shorts though, like the ones I have on now."

Everyone looked at the dark blue shorts I had been wearing for the last three days.

"Trust me, you'll want pants." Dad said before the shop assistant had any ideas to show us some shorts.

"Ok." I sighed. I would have preferred shorts but Dad knew what he was talking about, he is the champion after all.

"Lets look at something to go with those then." said the sales assistant cheerily as she folded up the pants and gave them to Dad. The lady led us from one section to another making the pile of clothes bigger as we went. Eventually Dad insisted I try them on so he didn't have to carry so such a huge pile around.

One change room and an overly excited sales assistant later I had decided on an outfit that would not only met Dad's high expectations of something that would survive a journey but I must admit it looked good and felt great too.

"Now stand over here and look in the mirror." said the sales assistant.

"I'm not a girl." I complained, not feeling the need to look at clothes any more.

"Nonsense." she said. "Stand in front of the mirror and you'll see how professional you really look."

Not wanting to cause a seen (not that there was anyone to see it besides the three of us) I did as she asked and walked over to the mirror.

"There, isn't that great." she said. She was right. I hadn't really noticed it, but the black pants she had chosen looked much better than the brown ones we had earlier. They went really well with the light blue jacket Dad had chosen.

"It's fine." I said, firstly because it was, but also because I was sick of clothes shopping. "Don't we have a whole bunch of other stuff to get?"

"Yes, a lot." Dad said. "Grab a basket from over there." he pointed to the front of the store.

I did as he said and went back to the front of the department to grab a basket, when I returned I noticed the sales assistant had gone back to the counter, Dad had obviously told her we would be fine getting everything else.

Dad knew what he was after and I could barely keep up while carrying the basket as it became increasingly heavy. By the time we were done the basket was overflowing with gear, mainly due to the large box at the bottom which contained a pair of suitable shoes for walking long distance. The basket also contained six Pokéballs, some medicine, a sleeping bag, a belt for my pokéballs, a metal drink bottle, a pair of black gloves and some extra underwear much to my embarrassment. On my back I wore a new dark blue backpack simply because I had no other way of carrying it.

Before going to the counter to pay for it all Dad stopped in front of a display covered in red gadgets. Sinnoh and National Pokédex read the large glowing read letters above the display. Dad picked up a device and examined it, pressing a few buttons. I put down the basket and picked up a similar device to have a look.

Now, I'd seen Pokédex before but I'd never actually touched one, let alone owned one. What would I need it to do? The one I picked up had what looked like millions of options so I had no idea where to begin. I put the device down and decided to let Dad choose a suitable one. He handed me a sleek looking one that he looked pleased with. IDex was printed boldly above the screen. After reading the name I looked down at the confusing and daunting screen below and then gave Dad a puzzled look.

"Its a touch screen." he said pressing one of the colored icons on the screen. A blank trainer card appeared on the screen,

"It's just a display model." he said. "I'll register the one we get once we pay."

"Ok I said, this one will do." I had no idea if it was a good one or not but since Dad picked it out I assumed it must be ok.

"That's it then." he said proudly. "We have everything you'll need."

I picked up the basket and he put the small IDex box on top of it before leading the way to the counter.

I felt sorry for the shop assistant. We had so much stuff it took her a good ten minutes to sort it all out. We put everything inside the backpack we bought including my old clothes. Strangely we managed to get everything inside with plenty of room to spare, except of course for my old shoes which we had to carry in the shoebox. When we were finished I looked at the price in shock, being a trainer wasn't cheap. Then again, Dad was loaded and we had bought the top of the line for just about everything. So, I guess it could have been a lot cheaper.

I looked at Dad to see if he was going to pay but he looked somewhat distracted. He examined my outfit from head to toe before excusing himself and heading back to the aisle. He returned moments later carrying a blue Pokémon league hat that matched my jacket.

"And this too." he said handing the ripped off tag to the sales assistant. "No real trainer can go out without a proper hat."

"You don't wear a hat." I told him bluntly, not sure if the hat was such a good idea.

"You'll get used to it." he said ignoring the statement. "Besides, it makes you look like a really cool trainer."

"If you say so." I said without complaint. Thinking about it, a lot of the cool trainers I've seen did wear Pokémon League hats. So I decided to give it a go.

Dad thanked the assistant before we left the store via the elevator. It was a strange feeling. I had entered the building just some boring kid but I had left looking like a real trainer.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the slow start but I can assure you we'll see more characters.... and maybe if your lucky some actual Pokémon soon. I'm happy with the way the chapter turned out but I may come back to it later and edit or add bits if the need arises. Please let me know what you think of it so far, all comments welcome.


	2. Hunting for Pokémon

A/N: Chapter two, here we go. Thanks to those who have already favorited or reviewed. Since we're heading to route 203, if your feeling in the mood you might like to dig out your Pokémon D/P soundtrack and put on the music for Route 203.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or any of the respective games or TV shows etc.

* * *

After Dad and I took my old stuff back to the hotel we set out again, this time with a very different objective. To catch a Pokémon. The two of us were now currently approaching the edge of the city and route 203 which lay beyond. Apparently this area is perfect for beginning Pokémon trainers but considering I don't yet have a Pokémon I'm not actually a trainer yet.

"I'm going to let you do all the work." Dad told me as we continued walking out of the town. "I caught my first Pokémon without any help so you can too."

"Why can't you just give me a Pokémon?" I asked him. "I bet you could give me something really strong."

"That's not how it works." he told me. "Being a Pokémon trainer is more than just having strong Pokémon. You still have a lot to learn, that's why your here."

"Like what?" I asked him.

"As I said, that's why we are here. Once you catch your first Pokémon you'll understand." he smiled and looked down at me.

"But how am I supposed to catch a Pokémon if I can't weaken it first?"

'I'll tell you when we get there." he said looking away from me and down the road ahead.

We continued walking in silence for a couple of minutes before the road branched into two. In one direction lay a dirt path leading into a grassy clearing, the other was a highway that lead out of town. I saw a small wooden sign beside the track and walked closer to read what it said. Route 203.

"This is it then." Dad said. "From here on out we can expect to see wild Pokémon. Keep your eyes open."

I looked into the trees beside the path and then down it to the path and at the grassy area that lay beyond.

"I don't see anything." I said.

"You can't just expect them to jump out at you." he said with a chuckle. "Lets keep walking for a few minutes."

So we did. The city disappeared behind us as we went down a small hill in the path and the trees beside the path began to get thicker. I could here some birds chirping in the distance but other than that we didn't hear a sound. As we continued down the path I watched Dad as he observed his surrounding. He would gaze into the trees on one side of the path and after a few steps would turn his head and look into the trees on the other side. I kept my eyes open too but I knew if anything showed up he would see it first.

Suddenly he raised his hand in front of me and without saying a word he crouched down and signalled me to follow him to the side of the path crouching.

"There. Up ahead." he whispered, pointing down the path. I looked to where he was pointing and saw a small yellow shape sitting beside a tree. I have no idea how he spotted it but I'm glad he did, it didn't look like it had seen us yet.

"It looks like an Abra." he said to me softly. "It'd make an interesting starter, if you want to catch it then your going to have to be really sneaky."

"Whys that?" I asked him.

"Abra know teleport." he said still whispering. "If you spook it then it'll disappear and you'll miss your chance."

"Ok." I said. A Pokémon that knew teleport could be very useful so I decided to go for it, it also seemed like a pretty cool looking Pokémon from this far away. I took my bag off my back and undid the zip slowly, fishing for one of the pokéballs we had bought earlier. I found one and quietly took it out before replacing the bag on my bag. I looked at Dad again and he nodded.

"Since its facing the path you'll have to use the trees as cover so it doesn't notice you. Make sure to move slowly and take your time, it shouldn't go anywhere unless you disturb it."

I nodded silently and then left Dad in our hiding spot to head into the trees beside the path. The Abra was about 50 metres away, so I had to cover a bit of ground without it spotting me. This is the first time I've ever done something like this. Stalking Pokémon is something I would never have imagined myself doing a week ago yet here I am. As I slowly moved closer I held the pokéball tighter in my hand, the last thing I wanted to do was give myself away by foolishly dropping it. I moved ever closer to it stopping every few steps to see if it had noticed me. It didn't move, maybe it was asleep or something? I creeped closer until I was little over 5 metres away, from here I could accurately throw the pokéball and have a good chance of getting it. It still looked like it was asleep to me, so I took the oppertunity. I threw the pokéball as hard and as silently as I could and watched as it arched towards the Abra.

I thought I had it for a moment but at the very last second in a dull flash of light the Abra disappeared from sight. The pokéball landed right where it had been sitting and rolled a in the short grass beneath the tree. I let out a deep sigh and stood up from my hiding spot to retrieve the pokéball from where it rested. I clipped it to my new belt so it would be easier to access for next time and then I signalled Dad from his hiding spot down the path. I waited for him to catch up to me before saying anything to him.

"It was so close." I said excitedly to him. While I had indeed failed to catch it, the process had been very thrilling.

"I saw. It's a real pity it disappeared like that." he said. "But you might well get another chance."

"Yeah. I hope so." I said to him. "Let's keep looking."

I didn't the smile on my Dad's face because I was too busy looking further down the track. Maybe I could do this. Maybe I could catch a Pokémon all by myself. Already I had learned a lot more than any lesson in school could teach me.

* * *

We continued down the path for another few minutes before anything else happened. The trees grew a little thicker still as well as getting a little closer to the track but there was still plenty of empty space on both sides, filled only by a few scattered trees. I was excited when I spotted the next Pokémon before Dad, to be fair I was a few metres in front of him, but he is taller than me. I raised my arm up, imitating what had done earlier and then I crouched down and walked back to him.

"Up there, whats that?" I said to him and pointed right down the middle of the path. A brown four legged Pokémon was walking towards us with its bushy tail wagging.

"I think it saw us." Dad said. "Some Pokémon don't mind humans but given it knows we're here I'm not sure you'll be able to catch this one."

"Why not?" I asked him, looking back at the Pokémon down the path.

"Since you have no Pokémon to weaken it with surprise is your only weapon. Since you don't have that you have nothing against this Pokémon." he said, clearly he knew exactly what he was talking about. "This might be a good chance to try out your Pokédex though. Its not registered yet but it should work just fine."

Without saying anything I took the backpack off my bag and unzipped it again. This time I found the small red device and took it out.

"Open it and hold it up between you and the Pokémon."

"Ok." I said, not really knowing what I was doing. The device came to life when I held it up.

"Initial setup required." it said it a rather dull male voice that surprised me. I almost dropped it but grabbed hold again at the last second. I didn't look at him but I knew Dad was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry." he said. "We should have set it up before we came out here. It doesn't matter now though. Just follow the instructions and it should be fine."

I touched the screen a couple of times following the instructions the device gave me while also trying to keep an eye on the wild Pokémon that was slowly making its way towards us. It was still quite a distance away but I could now see the goofy looking grin on its face and two large teeth sticking out of its mouth.

After a few more instructions on screen the device spoke again.

"And would you like to register a trainer now or later?" it asked in the same dull tone.

"Later." Dad said clearly to it before I could respond.

"Saving preferences." the device told us before appearing to turn off.

I gave Dad a puzzled look, did I break it?

"Give it a second." Dad said. "When it turns on again it should be working normally. This pokédex will be a lot more useful than you can imagine so make sure to get it out whenever you are unsure about anything."

"Should we move to the side of the path." I asked. "The Pokémon is getting pretty close now and it might not like it if we get in its way."

"Good idea." he said.

The Pokémon looked harmless but with no Pokémon of my own, getting into a battle might with it would be a bad idea. We moved off the path and stood under a large tree a few metres away from the track. The Pokémon didn't look phased at all, in fact it barely even noticed we moved at all.

"Try the Pokédex now." Dad said.

I lifted the Pokédex up in front of me once more and again it came to life. This time however it was a lot more useful.

"Bidoof, the plump mouse Pokémon." it said in a far more interesting but still slightly metallic male voice.

"Bidoof." I repeated, taking in the information. It was now I thought about how many new Pokémon I would see out here, I've never seen a Bidoof before now and no doubt there are many more Pokémon new here.

"Keep listening." Dad said, not taking his eyes off the Bidoof. By now it had almost reached the spot we had been standing just moments before, it didn't seem very excited about us being there so it just kept walking forward.

The pokédex continued talking. "Bidoof are commonly found in this area. Due to its friendly nature it is often chosen as a beginner Pokémon for new trainers."

I nodded as if the pokédex could somehow see I understood what it said. I looked at the Pokémon again and then at the pokéball on my belt. I might as well try to catch it, I might get lucky.

"Are you going to try and catch it?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I'll give it a try." I said. I reached for the pokéball and without wasting anytime I threw it as hard as I could in the direction of the Bidoof. It didn't even see it coming. The Bidoof disappeared in a red flash of light and the pokéball snapped closed trapping it. I watched nervously as the pokéball rolled around on the ground for a moment before snapping open again unable to contain the Bidoof.

The Bidoof looked almost as if it didn't understand what just happened. It gave us a rather dumb look and then continued on its way down the path. I waited until it was a distance away before retrieving the pokéball from the path.

"Lets keep going." I said. I was a little disappointed I hadn't been able to catch the brown Pokémon but I decided not to worry about it because it was unlikely it would have been caught anyway.

"Maybe we should go off the path?" I suggested "We might find some more Pokémon."

"Its your choice." Dad said. "Your the trainer, I'm just here until you catch your first Pokémon."

Until I catch my first Pokémon I thought. So what would he do after that? I guess he'll just leave me out here and catch the first flight back to Hoenn.

"I don't know if I want to be left out here all by myself." I told him with a concerned tone.

"You won't be alone." he said reassuringly. "You'll have the Pokémon you catch along side you. Not only that but you may also find another Pokémon trainer along here, you could make a friend or two on your journey."

"We haven't seen anyone yet." I told him, stating the obvious.

"You'll likely see more trainers in Pokémon centres than out here on the routes."

"Ok, I just hope we don't run into any before I catch a Pokémon."

Another problem to think about, what if a trainer came along and challenged me to a battle before I caught a Pokémon? I mean, I look like a trainer, so that would be pretty embarrassing.

"Lets go off the path." I said changing the topic.

"Ok," he said, noticing I didn't really want to talk about it.

The trees at the side of the path weren't that thick so it wasn't hard to walk between them, the only problem is that if we went in too far we wouldn't be able to see the path any more. I made sure to remember which direction the path was in as we went deeper. After a couple of minutes of walking I spotted another Bidoof. This one saw us right away and decided it wasn't going to hang around. It ran and was quickly out of sight.

"Not to worry." Dad said. "There are plenty more out here."

I nodded and kept leading the way. The trees grew a little thicker blocking out a little of the sunlight but not so much that it was more than the shade of a single tree at a time.

"Look here." Dad said stopping me. "This is a berry tree."

The tree he was standing next to was indeed slightly different to the other ones in the area.

"You might be able to use some of the berries as bait." he suggested, picking a few berries off the tree he handed them to me. They might not be very big but if we need to we can lay an ambush.

"Yeah." I agreed. I would never have come up with an idea like that but I would like to walk around a little longer first before giving up and setting a trap.

"Lets keep walking a little more first." I said to him.

Leading the way further into the trees I noticed the ground was getting a little muddy. I spotted a couple of tracks in it, Bidoof tracks I guessed. Is there anything out here besides Bidoof? My thoughts were cut short however when a bird shot down several metres in front of us made a grab at something in the mud. It then flew back in the air and flew around in a large circle, keeping its eyes on the spot it had just swooped on.

"Thats a Starly." Dad said. "Its unusual to see them alone."

"Whys that?"

"Starly usually travel in flocks for protection." he said. "If this one is alone then it might be a good chance to catch it. Your going to have to be quick though, if it catches whatever is down there then its going to fly away again."

I knew what to do. Once again I grabbed the Pokéball from my belt and slowly moved closer to the spot where it had swooped down.

"Not too close." Dad said from a distance. "It won't come down if it thinks your a threat."

I watched from behind a tree as the Starly circled around just above the trees looking down at the muddy patch of grass in front of me. I lost sight of it for a few seconds above the trees but then it appeared again a little higher up than it was before. Suddenly the bird dropped out of the sky in a dive and flew quickly towards the ground. I reacted quickly and threw the pokéball at the spot it looked like it was aiming for. Somehow the pokéball flew close enough to accept the Starly as a target and before it knew what had happened it was swallowed up by the red light and trapped inside the pokéball.

The ball it the ground and shook around a little. Again, I watched nervously as it continued to shake violently. Before long though the shaking stopped and the pokéball rested gently in the muddy patch of grass it landed in. That's it. I caught a Pokémon.

"Yeah." I yelled excitedly running towards the Pokéball picking it up in one hand while still holding the berries.

"Starly." I said "Your my very first Pokémon."

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. A Starly, not much of a surprise but still a lot better than the shiny Eevee's a lot of trainers seem to be starting with now days. So what will happen next? Other trainers, getting lost or perhaps a freak thunderstorm?

As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
